Character Profile: Joan Pookes
. - - . . . . . . 'Character Profile: Joan Pookes' ---- . PLAYER: . janetrrs535, CREATOR: . janetrrs535, . ROLE: . Condemned Prisoner, . PIN: . #CJ3-B00735-1121978-31JP, . GENDER: . Female, ETHNICITY: . Italian-American, FROM: . Paterson, NJ USA . / . Bangkok, Thailand, SPONSOR: . Government of Thailand, . ORIENTATION: . BiSexual, HUSBAND: . John Pookes (deceased), SO / GF / BF: . N/A, FAMILY: . :::::::: -- Jane Torres, - (Sister), :::::::: -- Fran Trellis, - (Sister), FRIENDS: . :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, . . PLAYER: . __, CREATOR: . __, ADMIN: . __, PLAYER STATUS: .Deceased - 25__ via Execution by Hanging__, CHARACTER STATUS: . __, . ROLE: . ____, . FIRST APPEARANCE IN STORYLINE: . "__________", STORYLINES: . -- "__________",-- "__________",-- "__________", FINAL APPEARANCE IN STORYLINE: . "__________", . FULL NAME: . Joan Renee Pookes A, AKA: . -, __IN: . #___-___, . GENDER: . F, ETHNICITY: . Itailan -American, FROM: . USA -, HOMETOWN: . Paterson, NJ USA -, SPONSOR: . Government of Thailand, LIABLE-INDIVIDUAL: . The International Penal Administrative Corporation -, LIABILITY-DEPENDANTS: . N/A -, . ASSOCIATIONS: . -, . EMPLOYMENT: . -, . ORIENTATION: . -, SPOUSE / PARTNER: . -, SO / GF / BF: . -, FAMILY: . -- _,-- _,-- _, FRIENDS: . -- __,-- __,-- __,-- __, ASSOCIATES: . -- __,-- __, . . . . ---- 'Background': . Joan and her older husband John were American ex-pats living the good life in Thailand on John's money made over his long business career. Not content with her already lavish lifestyle, Joan shot him to death in cold blood in a vain attempt to get all of his money. Both Joan and her sister Jane were suspected in the murder. Jane hid her involvement well, but Joan had done a poor job of covering her tracks and was soon found out. Despite an exhaustive search John's fortune could not be found and Joan would not reveal it's location. She was rapidly convicted and sentenced to death. But after several years of endless protests over the death penalty and it's use on a woman the Thai authorities determined it would be best to keep the Western tourist dollars flowing. So they shipped her to The Islands' For-Profit Prison System. Once there Joan was housed for several years while awaiting her date with the gallows. A few years after Joan's conviction, her sister Jane was discovered to have also been involved in the plot when she tried to access the fortune Joan had hidden before she was caught. Jane was convicted quietly and sent off to the Islands prison system as well. . . . ---- 'Housing:' Death Row __________ . . . ---- 'Gallery:' . . . . . . . ---- 'Notes:' . . . . . ---- . . . . . - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - '-- CHARACTERS --' - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - . Category:PRISONERS Category:DARK Category:~ MG ~ Category:~ SS ~ Category:CHARACTERS Category:Criminals and Underworld Figures Category:FEMALE CHARACTERS Category:American